


I Went to the Beach and Turned into a French Fry

by obsessions123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: Enjoy me like a sin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	I Went to the Beach and Turned into a French Fry

**I Went to the Beach and Turned into a French Fry**

I don’t know how it happened,

But somehow it did.

Oiled, slick and lathered up

Keeping safe from the big bright carcinogen.

Ocean roaring and seagulls fly

Flock to the water and wade in.

Hours later the sun is hot

And I’ve been burnt to a crisp.

With skin a nice golden brown:

Present the color of the season.

I taste like the ocean water:

A salty film coats my skin.

It feels good baking in the sun

Then cooling off and going for a swim.

Take a bite out of me

I’m hot from the outside, in.

Dunk me in a pool of red

And enjoy me like a sin

I don’t know how it happened,

But somehow it did

Oiled, slick and lathered up

Put me in your mouth and taste my skin

Swallow deep, compose yourself

Then dive right back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again this isn't an update on my stories, but at least I'm writing... right?   
> I hope you are happy, healthy and safe. Much love xxxx


End file.
